


Lust in the Battlefield

by Merciless_Mustangs



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, M/M, Multi, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27942476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merciless_Mustangs/pseuds/Merciless_Mustangs
Summary: A bunch of horny legendsonas, a compilation of one shots





	1. Last Straw (Echo x Simon)

**Author's Note:**

> Echo, Simon, and poor Mr. Elliott "Mirage" Witt are on a team together. Echo doesn't feel like obeying this match and she is in for a rough time for it.

“Just pick a place!” Simon growled and grabbed Echo’s shoulder, “Do not push me, play nice” he moved from her ear and moved back to his spot beside Mirage. Simon looked to the jumpmaster and groaned quietly, “Just drop already, Witt.” Mirage laughed nervously and dropped at Rift quickly before either could argue.  
Echo landed beside Simon and began looting in front of him. She laughed as he huffed in anger, then opened a supply bin. She looked over and saw him pick up a volt, then hummed. Echo snuck up behind him and stole a white energy magazine from behind him, laughing. Simon grabbed her shirt, “Give. It. Back.” Echo placed it into his hand and chuckled. “You’re on my last straw, Redson,” Simon let go of her and latched it onto his gun. “You woke on the wrong side of the bed this morning, did someone not get off on the right foot?~”  
Echo chuckled and picked up a havoc and whistled, then left for a different house near Mirage. “So… are you guys dating or something?” Mirage looked to Echo as he sifted through medical supplies in his bag. Echo glared at Mirage, who through his hands up in defense, “N-n-not that it matters or anything! I-I was just c-curious!” She sighed and patted his back, “You poor thing.” She looked down and smiled, then shot death glares straight to his soul “If you ask that ever again or even think about it, I will make Revenant look like a puppy compared to what I’ll do to you.” “Right! Not a w-word!” Mirage took a step back and she smiled, nodded, and tossed him a purple backpack that she stole from Simon. “Good boy” She purred softly and laughed as his face heated up, “Keep that big mouth of yours closed, if anyone asks and says you mentioned something about it.” She let it linger to let his imagination fill in the rest, then continued to loot.  
A gunshot rang to her ear quickly and she perked her head up. She clicked on her comms, “Gunshots, close by.” She hissed into the microphone and hid inside a house, “I don’t know from where-” A deep, ominous laugh echoed through the room. Her heart stopped and she growled as her havoc charged up but it was kicked from her hold swiftly. “Just a test subject,” Caustic leered and threw down a gas trap next to her, but it was shot midair and a magazine full of energy ammo was shot into Caustic’s head. Echo looked to Simon with slight relief, Simon helped her up and she finished off Caustic with a soft rumble. Simon looted the body and unceremoniously tossed a golden knockdown at her. After she picked it up, he got up and left to the other side of the Rift then into a house. “One down and out of the way,” Echo called into her comm, Simon’s microphone picked up gunfire and his grunt of pain as he fought back. She swiftly made her way over just as he was killed and popped into a deathbox. Looking around, she clicked her tongue and her map pinged one other enemy, near Mirage. Just on cue, Mirage yelled as gunfire rained through the area. She grabbed Simon’s respawn banner then sprinted over and began to fight who was now found out to be Bloodhound. Mirage fell to his knees and held up his white knockdown shield, but was saved as Echo slid in and shot at Bloodhound. They jumped in surprise and shot back but was killed after using almost all of her ammo.  
Echo looked to Mirage, “That’s the last one, let’s get you up and on your feet.” Her mechanical wings wrapped around Mirage and herself as she got him up. “Thanks, I appreciate it,” Mirage took out a syringe but was cut short when Echo tossed a phoenix kit to him. “Come on, let’s get to the ring, Energy Depot has a respawn that is inside the ring.” Her attitude changed on a dime when the cameras panned to them, she was serious and smart. Mirage nodded and followed her as they made their way to the Energy Depot. Once there, she began to loot. The cameras left the trio so her mischievous side clicked back to her and she played with the banner between her fingers. “Don’t you think we should bring him back?” Mirage walked up to her after a minute of looting, she looked to him and rolled her eyes, “Simon? He’s fine” the constant pinging of the respawn beacon spoke otherwise. Mirage didn’t argue, however, and instead followed her around as she searched for ammo for her new triple take and her havoc.  
Eventually, she wandered to the beacon and held out the banner. Since the two were close, Simon’s voice comms sprung back to life. His voice was seconds from breaking into rage, growling threats to Echo, who sounded calm and aloof to his anger. “Redson, if you do not respawn me-” “I know, Simon,” Echo hid her smirk and held up the banner to the beacon, then dropped it to the ground. “Oops, silly me” she picked it up and repeated it for two more times before Simon yelled at her. “Hmm… Simon, what’s your respawn code again to bring you back? I forgot~” She purred and slid the banner into the beacon. “You know what it is, you’re testing my patience, Redson. Do not make me punish you in front of Witt, you know you don’t want me to get angry.” Echo went red in the face and looked to Mirage, who was obviously trying to act like he didn’t just hear all of that. “Y-Yea, I got it,” she put in the code and soon after, the respawn ship dropped Simon down. “Good, you obeyed,” Echo huffed and walked off, Mirage following while Simon looted.  
The three slowly made their way to Hydroponics, where the rings were leading them. It was currently the third ring and all three seemed pretty well equipped besides bodyshields. The best bodyshield was Mirage’s, a purple one that he stole out of a deathbox. Echo realized they both were following and she smirked and began to sprint through Hydroponics, saying that she heard Loba teleport somewhere behind them. This got them in trouble, though, because they ended up separating themselves from Mirage, who got the wrong message and ended up on the opposite side of them. A last straw seemed to be pulled for Simon, though, when she nearly ran straight into a heavily protected building from Wattson up in Elysium.  
He snarled and grabbed her shoulder, “Follow. Me. Now.” Simon’s hand drew to her comms and turned them off, then dragged her away. They reached one of the rooms and he pinned her against a wall, her hands above her head. He threw his motorcycle helmet off and onto the floor, “Do you even realize how much of a bitch you’ve been so far?” Simon growled into her ear, gripping her wrists as she bit her lip. “You brat, you nearly killed us twice.” He kissed her, who was beginning to melt. His tongue slid in as he slid his knee in between her thighs, then chuckled, “You wanted this, didn’t you?” He released her from the wall and a sad whine came from her, “Get undressed, now. Unless you want the last squad to come in and see you in a needy mess on the floor.” She nodded and slid off her gear, then her shirt and pants, which left her in her bra and panties. Simon saw them and smiled, “You’re soaking right through them, it’s sad.” She inched closer to him and he snarled, “Don’t you fucking dare. Right now you are doing what I say, got it Redson?” Echo nodded and stood against the wall, shaking with pure need. Simon stripped from his pants and tossed them in with the pile of Echo’s gear and clothes, then slowly slid off her panties. Those too were tossed unceremoniously into the pile as she whined quietly. Her arms were pinned back above her head as she gasped softly, feeling his growing bulge rubbing against her. “You’re dead silent already, did you “not get off on the right foot?” Redson?” Simon mocked as he chuckled, “Say something.” After stuttering and whimpering for a few seconds, Echo cleared her throat, “S-Simon… don’t be a f-fucking tease. Please, I-I-I’ll be good.” Simon gave her mercy and slid off his boxers and rubbed his tip against her lips. She whined loudly and watched as Simon looked up at her, “I’m not holding your mouth closed so you better either quiet down or get ready for an intruder.” She whimpered and nodded, Simon kissed and bit her neck, leaving a mark that will soon appear “Color?” Echo panted and grumbled, “Green… h-hurry up and stop stalling or I’ll- ah!” She gasped harshly and moaned out when Simon pushed deeply into her. “Shut up, do you remember what I said or do I have to spell it out?” Echo quickly nodded, “Do as you say, I-I know.” She bit her lip when she felt him start to slowly move, panting. “Fuck, you’re basically dripping.” His thrusts soon started to pick up in speed, jostling Echo as she howled out for dear life. Her cunt held him like a vise as he thrusted in and out. He let go of her arms and gripped her hips, holding them to try and push deeper and harder inside of her. She screamed out when he jabbed into her g-spot, which caused him to smile “There it is.” He groaned, feeling her tighten, then pulled out. “Hey!” Echo looked to him but he turned her around and slammed back into her, then slid out until his head was just barely inside of her, then repeated. It drove her wild as she yelled his name, her hands pressed firmly against the wall. He took off a glove using his teeth and tossed it aside, then used the hand to rub quick circles against her clit. “F-Fuck! Simon!!” She howled loudly and made her lip bleed from how hard she was biting it. She scratched the wall, panting loudly. Simon noticed how close she was and slowed down to a near stop. “S-Simon…! What are you-” He smiled, “Redson, you’ve been naughty… why don’t you beg and I might let you cum.” She was about to yell and protest but the announcer began to call that the ring was closing. Echo looked to Simon who had a knowing look and she whined, “Please Simon… I’ll be good for you. Please let me cum Simon, please! I-I need it, I need it so bad master,” as soon as the name fell from her lips, her face went beet red. Simon laughed softly, “Alright, fine.” Rough, quick thrusts swam through her as she quickly grabbed his arms. “Cum for me, babe, cum for me,” Simon growled into her ear and began slamming into her g-spot and rubbing quick circles into her clit. All of the work brought Echo over her edge as she yelled out and came around his cock. Her walls squeezed Simon as he rammed into her, making him grunt and pant as he drove close as well. He soon pulled out and came onto her crotch, then pulled her in for a kiss which she happily agreed to. She pulled away and started to get dressed, turning on her comms and purred quietly to herself. Simon did the same as he stretched, only to hear Mirage yell and gunfire. Simon looked to Echo, who sighed and pulled out her gun. “Found them!” Mirage beamed from the other side of the comms, “I got it!” The gunfire stopped and the announcer's voice rang through the arena, “We have our Apex Champions!” Echo laughed lightly in relief, looking to Simon as he slid his motorcycle helmet on. “Come on, let's all go home, drinks on me!” Mirage cheered.


	2. Echo’s Early Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Echo’s in a threesome

Bone strolled in silently, holding onto a few grocery bags. He looked to Echo, who was sitting on his wingback chair in her long, jet black, silk robe with red and white cuffs at the end. The fire roared gently to the right of her, lighting up her book that she was reading and showing that she was reading an erotica. As he filled each stocking, he began to try and make small talk, which was all ignored as she turned the pages in her book. She cleared her throat and looked up at Bone, who empties the last bag into the stockings, “Would you like some coffee?” Bone hesitated but nodded, then walked away to grab a few wrapped presents, then walked back to the huge tree and placed them down in their specific places. Echo’s soft whistling danced through the air along with the quiet Christmas music. As he walked back for more gifts, he saw the erotica and held back a small chuckle but walked past it. She walked back and sat down, continuing to read. “May I know why you’re in the living room, chérie?” Bone walked out with his next set of gifts, but was met with no answer yet again. Bone chuckled, which made her get defensive and growled, “And what exactly are you laughing at??” Bone smirked, putting the presents down, “You.” Echo grumbled and set her book down, “I didn’t know you didn’t want your coffee that much. I guess I should just dump the pot, then.” Bone smiled and crossed his arms “if you dump the pot and you lose your working privileges”   
Defeated, she huffed and slouched in her chair. Once again, he attempted to bring back his small chat as he placed presents underneath the tree. It was ignored, once again though, as she read through her story. The only sign of recognition he received was small hums. “You know, you’re like speaking to a brick wall” Bone growled irritatedly. Echo growled in return, “I’m trying to read, can’t you tell?” She fidgeted in her chair, her story slowly getting the best of her. “Maybe you should read your smut in the other room-” Echo growled loudly, then got up, put the book down, and swiftly made her way to him.   
She took the next batch of present from his hands and held onto his shoulders, her head over his left shoulder, “Can’t you stop for five minutes? I want my gift early, Boney.~” Bone, with a look of confusion, took her hands off of his shoulders, picked up the presents, and started placing them underneath the tree, thinking he only has a few more, “If you’ve been good.” Echo pouted and hissed, “Just five minutes, I’ve been nothing but good for you! Besides the coffee… which isn’t even good for you!” Bone was stunned into silence, holding a present as he tried to think of a comeback to what she said. She smiled, knowing she’s gotten him, kneeling beside him and wrapping her arms around his torso. “You don’t even have to do anything… Haelan, please… I need you.” He was quickly snapped back into reality and he looked into her eyes, then sighed, “Just… Don’t be loud.”   
Echo huffed and pouted, “... Haelan, that’s not full consent and you know it damn well, I don’t want to do something you’re not comfortable with.” Bone held back a laugh, “Je donne mon consentement.” In frustration, she pinned him to the side of the fireplace, right below the mistletoe. “Haelan Corbin, you know my languages, don’t be a brat or I swear to god” she hissed. Bone huffed, “At least use the chair.” Echo smiled and slid his rudolph pajama pants off, then tossed them carelessly across the room and into the shadowy corners. After that, she pushed him into the wingback chair she was previously sitting on which knocked over her book, she didn’t seem to care though. Bone huffed, “Being rough isn’t exactly being nice.” Echo put a finger to his mouth, “Ah, you were the one being naughty and speaking a way I can’t tell… I think I’m being the naughty one, you said?” She sat on his lap, swirling her hips slowly and purring softly. Bone huffed but smirked as he watched her, “T’es une putain de taquinerie.” Echo growled and stopped moving, “Speak French again Corbin. I dare you to, my pretty boy.~” He smirked more and paused, “Ou quelle chérie?” “Well, I can’t say I didn’t warn you. Remember your disobedience next time you’re crying to cum~” Echo grinded roughly against him, the soft silk on her robe feeling like heaven against his hardening dick. As time quickly went on, she could tell he was getting close. His loud groaning soon delving into a whimper was all the proof she needed to tell so. She sneered and got off of him, successfully edging him by his reaction. Bone squirmed “Va te faire foutre!”  
She slowly slid onto her knees in between his thighs and rubbed his inner thigh. “It would’ve been five minutes, You know I don’t know French and I wanna know every velvety word that drips from your mouth” she laid her head on his thigh, inches from his erection, “Just so you know.” He chuckled, but she didn’t say anything. Echo looked into his eyes as she licked and lapped at the head of his cock. He watched and laughed in a strained tone, “Tu n’étais pas comme ça la dernière fois.”  
Echo hissed about him laughing and was about to yell but heard the coffee machine quietly beep, announcing that the coffee’s done. Bone groaned in frustration but watched as she got up and left. He swiftly got up and found his pants, sliding them on quietly. She hummed from the other room as she heard “Baby it’s cold outside” and poured the coffee into a cup, then brought it out to him. “Hey! Did your mistress say you could put those back on?” She held the coffee tightly, “I don’t think you deserve this, afterall.” Bone laughed, “If you want me up any later you won’t do that.” Echo growled, demandingly “Take. Them. Off. Don’t make me ask you again,” “Oui, madame.” She put the mug down on the countertop away from him, then crossed her arms. “I can drag this out all night long, Dove.” Bone slid off his pants, then folded them neatly and put them on the fireplace. “I wouldn’t do that, you don’t want Calid to hear your cries of pleasure,” she went red faced and quickly passed over the mug of coffee after what he said. Bone, victorious, grabbed the coffee and downed half the mug.   
Echo sat down in between his legs again, getting an idea… she sat there patiently waiting for him. He noticed her sitting there and soon hesitantly took a sip, but instantly regretted it when she slid his entire shaft into her mouth with a purr. He choked on his coffee and used his other hand to cover his mouth so he didn’t spit it out on her, red faced. She chuckled at his reaction and started deepthroating him, causing him to go into a euphoric faze. He grabbed hold of her hair, “Christ!” Echo smiled and popped it out of her mouth, “See what you get for being good to your mistress?~” She continued deepthroating him as her tongue danced around his head. “Tu as de la chance que notre bien-aimé ne soit pas là” Echo threw her head up and looked him in the eyes, then swiped her finger across the slit on his head. She slid her finger into her mouth sensually, “Mmmmm, watch that tongue, I’m giving you one last warning.” “Your warnings do nothing to help” he smirked as she shrugged and continued to suck him off.   
She waited until he was so overbearingly close, then popped him out of her mouth and looked up at him, knowingly. Bone whimpered slightly “Désolé!” Echo purred softly, holding his leg as she laid kisses on his thigh, “Color?” He huffed, “Green, just get on with it.” She laughed lightly “Well now I don’t want to… unless you can change my mind?~”   
He began to shift around in the chair, “S’ll te plaît, je n’en peux plus.” Smiling, she stood up then slid off her robe, sliding onto his lap “And in English?” Starting to get tired of her games, he grabbed her waist, growling his words “Please, I can't take it anymore.” Echo purred loudly into his ear, slowly rolling her hips, “Is someone growing needy and impatient, my dear dove?~” Bone tightens his grip on her waist, “Faites-le, avant que je ne prenne soin de moi.” She chuckled, “Sweets, I don’t know French… are you just going to make your mistress sad?” She faked a pout and rolled her hips, the head of his dick almost sliding into her from how wet she was with almost every roll.   
He growled and pushed her down fully onto his cock, holding her down to the base, causing Echo to gasp and fly her hand to her mouth, her hole stretched full to the brim. Bone sneered “Looks like my “mistress” is at a loss for words.~” She didn’t respond to his taunt, panting and holding onto him tightly while trying to adjust to his size, “Y-You… ffffucking dog.” He slowly started to loosen his grip on her waist while he shifted his hips, “It doesn’t look like you’re complaining.” Echo’s panting slowly calmed and she shifted up and down, slowly riding him while moaning into his neck after getting used to his size. Bone wrapped his arms around her, “Avez-vous terminé?” She ignored his French disobedience as she moaned and started to bounce faster, holding onto the base of his antlers to try and stabilize herself. Bone short circuited from her grabbing his antlers, moaning and groaning quietly from the onslaught of pleasure. Echo rolled her hips and whined, “Haelan, s-so thick.~” She kissed him deeply on the lips in an attempt to muffle herself. Without a second thought, Bone kissed back as one of his hands slid up to her hair to undo the bun then tugs on it. She moaned louder into his neck and started to bounce harder, “Fuck!~” Bone starts biting her neck, leaving hickies in his wake, “Tu es proche, chérie?” She felt tears start to build, “God, H-Haelan…!~” Her riding was getting sloppy, indicating that she was close, he noticed almost right away, “Cum pour moi, chérie.” Echo stopped riding and started roughly humping against his dick, soon yelling into his shoulder as she came around his dick, squeezing tightly around him. He pressed into the crook of her neck and muffled himself as he came inside of her, pressing her down by her hips as he did as well as loosening his grip soon after.   
She panted softly and slid off of him, ”God… I forgot you had it in you, I-...” Echo picked up her book which was knocked over onto the floor, “If coffee does that to you, you’re getting it all back in an instant.” She planted a gentle kiss on his cheek and stretched. Bone huffed, “Go get the rest of the gifts and put them out here. I did something for you, now do something for me.” Echo faked a yawn and stretched, slipping her robe back on, ‘But Haelan... I- ugh.“ She knew she couldn’t weasel her way out and sighed, then nodded “Yes sir.” With a smile, he scoffed and rolled his eyes, “Save it for Simon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Je donne mon consentement-I give my consent.  
> T’es une putain de taquinerie-You're a fucking tease.  
> Ou quelle chérie?-Or what, darling?  
> Va te faire foutre!-Fuck you!  
> Tu n’étais pas comme ça la dernière fois.-You weren’t like this last time  
> Oui, madame-Yes, ma’am  
> Tu as de la chance que notre bien-aimé ne soit pas là-You’re lucky our beloved isn’t here  
> Désolé!-Sorry!  
> S’ll te plaît, je n’en peux plus-I can’t take it anymore  
> Faites-le, avant que je ne prenne soin de moi-Just do it before I take care of myself  
> Avez-vous terminé?- Have you finished?  
> Tu es proche, chérie?- Are you close, honey?  
> Cum pour moi, chérie- Cum for me, darling


	3. Three's a Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon and Bone get their revenge on Echo

The door made a quiet click as Simon shut the door after his kids entered the house, careful not to disturb anyone who’s sleeping. Simon took a look over at the Christmas tree to see Calid practically drooling over the presents. Ajani was keeping a close eye on Calid and yanking him away whenever he would go to pick up a present. Simon smiled and gave him permission to open one, then walked into Bone’s room where he and Echo were sleeping in each others’ arms. The sound of Calid yelling in joy as he tore open a present was drowned out by Echo yelling at Simon in frustration after getting a pillow thrown at the two of them. “The little guy’s practically salivating over the gifts,” Simon smiled, “You might want to get your asses up.” Bone groans and rolls over in bed while Echo whined but got up and, in a sleepy fog, walked towards the door. Simon noticed and stepped in her way, “Go get clothes on first.” She blushed and quickly walked over to where her clothes were tossed into from last night, then put them on. Simon laughed but was cut off by a soft huff and a smack to the back of the head, “Simon,” Echo huffed, “Laughing at someone isn’t very Christmas like.” She left the room, leaving Simon and Bone alone in the room. “She’ll regret that,” Simon huffed as he looked at Bone. Bone tiredly snickered, “She’ll regret a lot of things.”   
Time passed quickly as the day got more and more hectic. Soon it was nine at night, Ajani and Calid were both gone, and the rest were watching Mrs. Clause. Echo whined quietly and stretched out, laying on Bone and Simon. Simon had been rubbing circles on Echo’s leg, distracting her from the movie whenever he would get close to her thigh. She hissed at him when his circles got slower, but didn’t make a move to stop him. Bone was tapping his fingers mindlessly against the arm on the couch, but was quickly stopped by Echo who gently grabbed his hand and laid it on her head. She held it there for a second before letting it go, hoping he’d get the hint. Bone was confused for a moment before he started petting her head, her bun slightly getting in the way. Simon, in response to the hiss, started rubbing her thigh, smirking at her when she glared at him. Echo grabbed her thigh and snarled, “Do not start teasing me, Adler.” Her whisper was filled with hoax venom, but Simon only smirked which read “Or what” all over it. Defeated, she huffed and continued watching the movie, holding onto his wrist. Bone, getting frustrated, smacked Simon’s hand, “Vous avez terminé?” He smiled in return, then pulled his hand back to continue rubbing circles into her legs, “Und wenn ich es nicht bin?” The German caught Bone off guard as he went quiet and continued to watch the movie. “Would you two morons keep it quiet?!” Echo growled and gripped Bone’s hand, who was trying to quickly shrink into his seat. “At least we’re not yelling” Simon hissed out each word with a smile. Bone and Simon snickered at her response, which was grumbling with a red face before getting up and going into the kitchen.   
Bone watched as she left and followed her, deciding to get a drink. Echo saw him walk in and grabbed his shoulders, hissing “What exactly did you tell him this morning, sweets?” Bone slid his hands on her own shoulders, “I didn’t tell him anything, you saw every conversation we had.” She rolled her eyes and looked around the corner at Simon, then back to Bone. “So he’s acting like that all because he wants to? You told him about the mistress thing, didn’t you?” Bone sighed, “I’m telling you, chéri, I didn’t tell him.” Echo smiled softly and let go of him, “Good to hear, it would be a shame for him to know for me. Thank you, my love.” She picked up a cookie from the plate with a soft hum and walked back to the couch, walking in between Simon’s children before sitting down on Bone’s spot. Bone grumbled as he grabbed a cup of eggnog, then laid on the couch, his head gently on Simon’s lap. He started playing with Bone’s hair as Echo realized her new predicament of being the one sitting on the couch. She looked to Simon for help, but got no response. Bone swatted Simon’s hand away but instantly regretted it when Simon started playing with Bone’s antlers. “You caused your issue.” Simon quietly whispered to Echo. Bone tried to stop Simon’s hands but failed. Echo pouted at Simon but laid her head on his shoulder, yawning quietly. Bone gave up on trying to stop Simon, huffing in defeat and watched as Simon leaned his cheek on the now sleeping Echo’s head.   
A soft elbow hit Simon’s gut from Bone who gestured to Echo, who slept through almost the entire movie. Simon smirked and smacked her upside the head like she did earlier in the morning. Echo jumped awake and glared to Simon once she found out who hit her, “You did not just do that.” He leaned away and smiled, “Karma’s a bitch.” Bone snickered quietly as Echo pushed at him, snarling to “Get. Up. Now.” “Make me,” Bone laid back after muttering, which elicited an amused huff from Simon. She growled and pushed Bone’s legs off, “Simon, I’ll be waiting in the bedroom to speak to you.” With that, Echo stood up and walked into the bedroom. The door quietly shut behind Simon, “Is something wrong?” Echo grumbled, “Why are you acting like this?? Are you upset about that last game still?” Simon sat on the bed and leaned back onto his hands, “Am I not allowed to be nice?” Echo huffed and sat on his lap, “Simon, you know what I mean… what exactly are you trying to do?” His arms wrapped around her, “I’m trying to set a good example.” She scoffed and rolled her eyes, “And what's that supposed to mean?” Simon snickered, “The kids are over, I have to set a good example.” Echo tried to say something, but couldn’t think of what, then huffed. She moved to sit on the bed next to him “... Brat.”   
Simon got to his feet “Am I really, though? Maybe we should ask Haelan.” Echo grumbled, “Yea, the person who you barely teased.” Simon chuckled, “That's just cause I haven't been here for a day” Echo growled and got up. Her fists balled up, “Simon Adler-” she took a deep breath and grabbed the door handle. “Fine, but if he says you are… I-... I’ll…” She huffed and walked to Bone, who was laying on the couch watching the next movie the kids’ decided, The Nighterror before Halloween. Echo gently grabbed him “Haely baby, can you come into the bedroom?” Bone sat up and turned his attention to her, blinking, “Pourquoi?” Echo’s fake smile beamed more and she pulled lightly on his arm, “Come on, Simon’s waiting.” Bone huffed and got up, “You make him sound like a king,” she laughed quietly at his comment as they walked into the bedroom. “That’s true, but he’s no king I’d let rule my land.~” Simon saw them then sat down again, leaning on his hands, “At least I don’t get my people killed.” Echo gasped but let it slide, trying to save face. She quickly pulled Bone’s full attention onto her, “Haelan, be honest, who’s more of a brat? Simon, who’s making things up and who was touching your antlers, or me?” Bone laughed, “After last night, you are. Weren't you touching my antlers last night?” Simon quickly looked between the two, “What do you mean?” Echo growled and grabbed Simon, desperate for their attention to make her seem like the better one. “Nothing! Don’t listen to the crazy elk! He had a crazy fever dream!” Simon gestured into the living room, “Then why were his pants in the living room?” “Perfect explanation!” Echo sat down and cleared her throat, out of excuses, “He-... H-He... “ She looked outside as she scattered for an answer. Simon stood up, “He what, Redson?” Bone watched with amusement as he crossed his arms. She growled, “He-...! Haelan… uh… was getting warm while putting away presents?” Bone raised his eyebrows, “I don’t remember being warm.” Simon looked at Echo, “Redson, explain yourself.” Echo went red in her face, trying to think of an explanation… it was obvious she had no answer. Simon tilted Echo’s head up “Well…?” Defeated again, Echo huffed and looked away to the mirror. “...I… H-He… He uh… Fine, we might’ve done a thing or two. That doesn’t mean anything though! You two are far more bratty than me, end of story.” Bone leaned onto Simon and looked up at Echo, trying to pry an answer from her, “You still didn’t explain what happened.” She crossed her arms “I-It was your fault! You were asking for it! Simon, you have to believe me!” Simon only hushed her, “Quiet down, the kids are asleep.” She grumbled and looked at Simon “Simon…!”   
She pulled him down and sat on his lap again with a soft pout, “Why don’t you believe me? I’ve been nothing but good to you.” Simon huffed, “Aren’t you the one that almost got our team killed?” Echo snapped her head over to look into his eyes, “We won, didn’t we?? Is that not what the end goal is from each game?? Simon, that’s the whole game!” Bone narrowed his eyes “You disappeared for a little bit during that game.” Simon nudged her, causing her to huff. “I’m sorry the games can’t show everything that’s happening” It was painfully obvious she was making excuses, “W-We were just looting.” Simon “How do you explain the mark afterward, then?” She went red in the face and she covered her neck “I-... I-I accidentally got hit by something.” Bone put his hand on her waist “It didn’t look like it.” Echo tried to think of a reason, but ended up simply stuttering and eventually went quiet, shrugging. Bone rubbed her waist with his thumbs, “An answer is appreciated.” Echo pouted and grabbed his arm, feeling a soft purr rumble from her. “I-I… fine, whatever… We did… t-things in the ring, but that also means nothing!” After hearing no response, she sighed and laid down across Simon’s lap, closing her eyes, “Is that enough of an answer? At the end of the day, this still doesn’t prove that I’m the bad apple here.” “You seemed to have caused both” Echo glared daggers up at Simon as the words left his mouth. “I did not! Haelan caused the one last night! I gave him strict rules and he wouldn’t listen!” Simon's larger hand rested on her stomach “What rules?” She quickly went quiet, blushing a dark red. Her eyes flew to look at Bone then huffed, looking away. Simon smiled, “What, cat’s got your tongue?” Echo grumbled, “I don’t know French.” Bone knelt onto the ground, “What does that have to do with anything?” Echo whined, crossing her arms “Last time I checked it was a one on one conversation, Corbin.” Bone looked smug as he looked between the two, “Alors pourquoi suis-je ici?” Simon snickered, but Echo just growled in annoyance. She tried to get up but was pinned by Simon, “That’s exactly what I’m talking about, Corbin!” “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Bone shrugged. She growled and struggled more to get up, “I swear to god, Haelan! I’ll have you begging if you don’t drop the shit!” Simon quickly cut in, “If anyone here will be begging, it’s you.” Echo hissed, “Oh really? I’ll have both of you!” She tried to get up again, but failed and huffed. “I swear, you have so much bark for your bite, Simon Adler.”   
Simon ignored her loose threat and started playing with the hem of her pants. Her face went red as soon as his finger graced upon it, “I-I” Bone smiled. “I thought you were going to have both of us” She glared at Bone and growled at his snarky comment. “S-Shut it-” he quickly cut her off and kissed her gently on the lips as Simon slid off her pants. Echo squeaked at the sudden rush of cool air and tried to cross her legs. Quickly melting into his kiss, all hints of disobedience briefly faded. He stopped and slowly started kissing down to her neck, leaving her panting softly and holding onto him. Echo whimpered softly and tried to reach out towards Simon, “A-Aren’t you worried about noise?” Simon hummed and covered her mouth with his hand, “Don’t worry, I’m not worried about them, even if you have to be gagged.” She panted softly and grabbed Simon’s wrist, mumbling behind his hand and got an idea, then licked his hand with a smirk and a small chuckle. Simon recoiled his hand quickly and wiped it on her shirt, “I’ll make you regret it.” She chuckled, “As much as you regret that?-” Bone interrupted her by biting her neck, leaving hickies. Echo gasped and bit back a moan, growling softly. She grabbed a fistful of Bone’s hair as she used her other hand to try and put leverage between herself and the bed which was in vain. Simon slowly, teasingly, began to strip Echo, who huffed and tried to help him. Her hand was quickly swatted away, making her hiss “Fucking tease, both of you!” Simon smirked at her complaint, “How exactly are we being a tease?” Echo whined “You know how you are and Bone’s not raising a finger to help!” Bone stopped and looked up at her, “Am I supposed to?” She growled and tried to reach her hand down to touch herself, lust dripping down each word as she spoke, “What do you think, doctor?!” Simon was quick once he noticed and pinned both of her hands above her head. “No, don’t do that,” She grumbled with a blush and looked away at the open door, mumbling curses to herself. He noticed the door and quickly shut it, then walked back to the bed and continued kissing her neck, then travelled to her inner thigh. Echo started whimpering and hissing when Bone started giving attention to her thighs, shaking slightly. Simon noticed the empty spot and started kissing her neck while the other nibbled at her inner thighs. Bone’s name quietly dropped from Echo’s lips as she closed her eyes. She was practically dripping with need from the two’s attention. Bone slid off her panties with ease, carelessly tossing them on the floor with her other clothes and continued kissing and nibbling her thighs. A hiss filled the room and she bit her lip, “H-Haelan… please.” She tried moving around her hips to get the known point across to either of them. Simon raised her head with his knuckle to look at Bone, “You can do better than that.” Echo whined loudly and pouted, “Haelan… please touch me, please! I’ve been nothing but good for you, a good girl! Pleeease!” She panted, heated. Giving in, he started eating her out, holding her down by her waist and rubbing small circles using his finger. A hand was quickly put over her mouth which muffled her moan as she gripped Simon’s hand. Her grinding against Bone drove her whining and moaning, squeezing her eyes closed. Simon’s other hand took turns between fondling one of her breasts and playing with her nipple. Echo gasped, cursing into Simon’s hand as she began to shake. The pleasure from both sides was becoming almost unbearable as her legs tightly wrapping around Bone to keep him against her. Bone managed to pull her legs back down and pushed his weight onto them, keeping them in place with his hands. Simon snickered at Bone’s predicament. Echo whined, soon feeling herself get close, although she tried her damnedest to not show it. Bone noticed and stopped, pulled away to edge her, “It doesn’t feel so good on the receiving end, does it?” Simon snickered, pulling his hand from her mouth before pulling away fully as well. She whined and sat up, seemingly debating before putting her hand between her legs. Hiding herself, she tried to get herself off to orgasm as quick as she could. It wasn’t fast enough, though, since Simon pinned her again, despite her complaints and whined. He growled into her ear “I told you not to do that.” Bone bent back over to where he was before but made no contact. Echo could feel his hot breath against her pussy, she whined out and squirmed, “S-Simon! Haelan!” she growled quietly at their lack of movement, “Not f-funny! I-I…guys!” Bone moved a tad closer, “Je croyais qu'on vous avait dit de vous taire.” Echo whined and looked to Simon for some sort of help, her thighs shaking as she squirmed. She bit her lip and looked to the wall to keep back anything, only to hear Simon say smugly, “Beg.” Echo huffed, “S-Simon... “ Simon made a move to do what he previously did but made no contact, “Wrong person.” She looked at Bone, shaking heavily. “Haelan baby, please Haelan… I-I’m sorry for all the teasing last night. Please keep going, I-I’ll do anything please” she tried to pull off a puppy face, “Please Haelan, please let me cum… I’m begging you.” Bone softly rubbed his finger against her clit, “How do you want to.” Simon picked up on kissing her neck. Echo looked at Bone, glaring at him, “Y-You know how… you were almost there and then you stopped. Damn doctor.” Simon and Bone exchanged glances between each other. He moved away from Echo and gestured to her as he looked to Simon, “It’s your turn.” Simon stripped himself of his shirt and pants. Bone sat on the bed near Echo’s head and pinned her hands.   
She watched the two, shaking with anticipation “I-I,” she whined and raised her crotch up towards Simon, trying the same puppy eyes towards him. “Please?” She looked into his eyes.  
Simon sighed, not giving into the puppy eyes. “Get on your hands and knees, facing the head of the bed,” Bone got the hint and quickly let go of her hands. She slowly got up, getting a spark of confidence, teasing him as she got onto her hands and knees. “What, do you want me to bark now, master? Do you want to get out the collar-” Simon forced her mouth closed, holding her jaw. Bone took off his pants, “I thought you were supposed to be a “good girl”?” Simon grinded against Echo as she growled quietly at Bone. She was cut off with a sharp inhale and hummed when Simon started grinding against her. Bone forced Simon’s hand off of her jaw, “Are you going to answer?” Echo hissed and whined, “You thought it was fun to edge me, I was going to be good until you edged me!” Bone smiled and hummed, “It’s still a valid option to continue.” Simon pushed against her and stayed put “Or we could actually do something.” Bone glared at Simon, but didn’t do anything else. A sharp moan was held down as she tried to reason with them, “J-Just do something, please guys… I-I… I’ll try to be good.” Echo rolled her hips against Simon’s, who looked over at her, “Is that a promise?” Bone sighed, “We’re already taking awhile.” Echo nodded quickly, ignoring Bone’s complaint, “I-I’ll try, I just… please.” She slowly started to slide her hands from under her, now on her knees and elbows.   
He sighed, giving in, and slowly slid into her, her walls were hugging around him. He pulled her back onto her hands and knees, then looked to Bone, “You know what to do.” Bone glanced at Simon then got into position before sliding his cock into Echo’s mouth. She squeaked and moaned, using one of her hands to rub what she couldn’t easily fit into her mouth as she swirled her tongue around Bone’s dick. then rolled her hips for Simon as she purred in pleasure. Simon kissed Bone to muffle him and started moving, slow at first. Bone kissed back, moaning as Echo moaned around his cock, clutching onto the bed sheets. Soon she felt Simon start to move, all thoughts left and she shook heavily. She whined and quickly jerked off the base of Bone’s cock as she tried to get as much as she could into her throat. Simon growled softly into his and Bone’s kiss, gingerly guiding one of his hands to Echo’s hips and holding onto it as he started thrusting faster into her. Bone groaned into the kiss, grabbing her hair lightly. Echo moaned out around his dick, pulling her hand away as she got to his base, her tongue lapping at his frenulum. He gripped Echo’s hair tighter and put his head in the crook of Simon’s neck as he pulled Echo’s head closer as he came into her mouth. moaning and soon whimpering filled the small, dense area as she continued sucking, pulling out of her mouth as he panted. Echo’s chorus of pleasure rang through once Bone’s dick was out of her mouth, pleading and begging Simon as her orgasm was rushing closer and closer. Simon’s hand closed around her mouth, muffling her pleads as he rammed into her g-spot, chasing his own. Echo screamed into Simon’s hand as she orgasmed, falling to just her knees as her climax wrenched through her. Simon smirked and continued thrusting through her climax, pulling his hand from her mouth and gripped her hips   
Echo soon started whining and whimpering, “S-Simon…!” She grabbed a hold of the head board as she shook from the onslaught. He smacked her ass as he tossed her, “Ain’t karma a bitch.” He gripped her hips tightly as he pushed deeply inside of her. Bone rested against the wall, recuperating as he watched the scene with a red face. Echo whined out loudly, “S-Simon!” she moaned and felt tears of overstimulation drop onto the bed. Simon felt his own release rushing towards him, he grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled it. Echo wailed and bit her lip, “Jesus F-Fuck…!” Simon smacked her ass again, holding the red cheek, “Be quiet or you’ll be far from the end of your punishment, Redson.” Echo nodded and whimpered, “Y-Yes master, f-fuck… yes master.” Simon groaned, ramming harsher against her g-spot as he gripped her, soon groaning as he came, filling her to the brim and then some with his seed. Echo howled and felt another orgasm push through her, yelling as she bit her wrist to muffle herself. Simon pulled out and watched as his cum rolled out of Echo’s cunt like a waterfall.   
Echo dropped onto her stomach, quickly latching onto Bone to cuddle as she panted softly and she closed her eyes. Simon got dressed, made sure Echo’s ok, then left the room to check on his kids. Bone gently rub circles into her back, “Are you alright?” A gentle purr rumbled from her, nodding “Mmm… I-I needed that.” Simon came back, holding three cups of hard eggnog, giving a glass to both Bone and Echo, “You’ll need something for your throat after that. ” Bone took a sip, “Merci.” Echo growled at Simon but noticed the opportunity and rushed to quickly pump Bone’s cock, causing him to choke on the eggnog. He held his hand to his mouth to not spill it. Echo laughed and let go, “Merry Christmas, Bone~” she kissed Bone’s cheek and looked to Simon. He rolled his eyes, “You two are fucking insane.” She laughed softly and smiled, “Merry Christmas to you too, Psychiatrist Simon~” she laughed lightly and sat on his lap, curling into his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations-  
> (F) Vous avez terminé?- Are you two done?  
> (G) Und wenn ich es nicht bin?- If I’m not?  
> (F) Pourquoi?- Why?  
> (F) Alors pourquoi suis-je ici?- Then why am I here?  
> (F)Je croyais qu'on vous avait dit de vous taire.-I thought you were told to be quiet.  
> (F)Merci- Thank you

**Author's Note:**

> Not the worst for the first time in a while, eh?


End file.
